


《与敌同眠》第94章（部分内容）

by xiangxiaomo



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangxiaomo/pseuds/xiangxiaomo





	《与敌同眠》第94章（部分内容）

裴逸用手臂挡住遍布水汽的脸，好像罩在湿润的雨林深处，眼角总是湿漉漉的就擦不干净了。心里比谁都明白，无数遍地再次确认，他们很在乎对方。

　　章绍池的视线往下溜：“宝贝，想我了？”

　　裴逸耳朵都红了，不用看都知道自己的狼狈。明明穿着一层内裤，他无法抗拒地一直勃起。刚才男人压他身上摩擦冲撞他就已经很羞耻地坚挺。床毯掩盖的下半身，风起狼烟。

　　章绍池隔着内裤握住那里，裴逸夹住双腿想躲。挣扎让他最脆弱的地方被一层布料裹住落在男人的掌心，挣脱不开。这一下就攥出一团湿润，洇透了内裤，暴露可耻的湿痕。

　　对于他们这样的人，脸上的那层面具永远冷硬、刚强。多年残酷严苛的特训以及潜意识里的自我矫正，都是不断地逼迫自己禁欲而冰冷，以至于特情六处会出现像裴组长这样儿的，严重表里不一的奇葩。

　　湿润，就是软弱了。

　　湿痕扩大在他的内裤正中，在他嘴角，他的眼底，不断涌出的欲望让他无所遁形。

　　他的爱人也硬了，很硬，健硕的阳刚之物从内裤边缘挺了出来，雄姿英发！

　　章总忍不住三下两下，都扒光，终于不着寸缕。即便已经无数次抚摸、享受彼此的身体，在坦诚相对的一刻仍然激动得亲吻发抖。也是因为，皮肤上的寒意与残留的恐惧，都不断地提醒他们危机四伏。

　　这样的寒意与血光，心灵的折磨煎熬，只能用最亲密的抚慰来消遣——什么事儿床上打一炮不能解决的？

　　被欲望逼出红潮，章绍池把脸埋进裴逸的颈窝：“用嘴，帮我。”

　　“哥，我……我不用嘴！”裴逸的手在下面乱摸发抖，都不太习惯了。

　　章绍池双眼通红：“老子忍不了，过来，想要！”

　　裴逸指着自己喉咙、胸口，手指划过小腹：“哥我被动了手术，手术，他们把那些东西都摘掉了，我是说……”

　　章总一时都没明白：什么，手术？

　　“那个疯子，不，也不疯，我干爸爸，雷组长……”裴逸认真地点头，喉部顺畅无阻，心情激动时浑身肌肉也在起伏，“我身上没有引／爆器。”

　　章绍池怔愣：“？！”

　　“没有，一开始就没有装，他们骗我的！……”裴逸也一脸委屈，“他们让我失去了记忆，又让我失去了你。”

　　章总应该是听明白了。

　　尽管这样的感情冲击来得太突然，需要时间消化，让谁都不太适应，不知所措。

　　他也需要一段时间把自己脑子里那根雷／管拔掉。这些日子提心吊胆，总感觉自己手心里捧着一颗做工精致的漂亮的炸／弹。现在突然告诉他，没有，被耍了，一切平安无恙，他的爱人完好无损，仍如初见。他娘的，被耍了？

　　手臂缓缓收拢，抱紧，他们不断用眼神和唇语确认：原来是这样的？真的？

　　章绍池用带枪茧的手指抚摸裴逸的喉咙：“这里？”

　　锁骨。“这里？”

　　胸口。

　　手腕。

　　脚踝。

　　……

　　最后，这只大手覆盖上裴逸的小腹，再往下，探入致密诱人的丛林深处：“这里？这里没有？”

　　手掌揉过热欲横流的地方裴逸痛苦地低叫了一声，视线已经软了，完全没打算扭捏作态或者耽误宝贵时间。

　　章绍池将他双腿分开，扛到肩膀上，随即悍然压上。

　　裴逸微张着眼，发汗的手指抓住他男人胸前健壮的肌肉。充满阳刚欲味儿的轮廓烙在他眼膜上，留下耀目的光斑，让他迷恋。他知道接下来要做什么，身心的极度渴望让他全身的肌肉和力量都裹在爱人身上，眼神和全部动作都在求索：“哥——”

　　章绍池抓住他的肩膀，他的脸，吻他的嘴唇，双掌掐住他的膝窝。

　　“想要？”

　　男人将他膝头猛地下压，几乎折叠起来摁在床上，都像要窒息了：“想我？”

　　裴逸点头，模糊的视野里就是他的爱人挺身压上，长驱直入。

　　啊—— 

　　他惨叫出声。

　　身躯撕裂，仿佛被拽过一道狭长的隧道冲向温暖的尽头。热流冲刷一切痛楚的记忆，让他在源头浴火重生。 

　　炙热、狰狞的欲望刺入身体，一片野火燎原，烧化了最后一丝神志……

　　痛感太真实了，十指几乎抠进肌肉，他怀里的男人也在狂抖，视线相对。

　　章绍池好像也哼出声，炙热且疼痛的瞬间让他误认为，俩人是不是已经被引爆了？炸弹就是真实存在的，沉甸甸地卡在他们心里，禁锢在胸腔之间。他俩就是奋不顾身，也死不悔改，一同投身于烈火……

　　肌肤极度亲密，负距离结合，终于冲散这些年的委屈，求而不得的长久的思念，不断寻找对方的眼神，嘴唇，热烈地接吻。 

　　或许还有猥琐的眼睛和耳朵，就在门外窥视，偷听，在走廊徘徊，伺机。

　　四面受伏的恐惧让这一刻的温情，掺杂了一丝甜腥的血气，又夹带了两分偷情似的刺激。每一次的冲撞和肉体厮磨，就如此珍贵，享受得浑身发抖……

　　裴逸注视着他的男人突然直立起腰，掀开他的大腿，奋力冲撞。

　　坚硬的胯骨撞在他臀上，一下一下刺入腹腔，不断戳向让他痛楚又销魂的深处。这个男人已经快要把他烧成灰烬，一寸一寸撕裂开长久没有被人碰触的地方，撕开他最后的防线。

　　精神上的一道围墙，那一块禁地。

　　章绍池突然退了出去。

　　裴逸身上一凉，张开眼乞求似的：哥？

　　章绍池拽起他，将他翻过去，捉住他两只手腕按在头顶，胯骨用力一拱，就让裴逸跪成俯卧结合的姿势。

　　男人沙哑的嗓音在他耳边徘徊，同样像在恳求：“宝贝，分开腿。”

　　“张开……”

　　滚烫的勃物再次劈开身体，从后面刺入两股之间。排山倒海的冲撞让裴逸跪不住了，一步一步被撞向前方，头抵在床上。

　　他快要被撞散架了，钉在这张床上。

　　男人的汗水沿着胸口流淌下来，一滴，一滴，滴在裴逸脸侧。章绍池再俯身下去，用舌舔掉那咸味，再舔他唇角。 

　　双腕被牢牢钳制，小腿也被压住动弹不得，分明就是受刑的姿势。再一次插入的时候裴逸惨叫出声，能感觉到那粗硕狰狞的刑具，刻意地楔入他腹腔最深处，碾压着往里抽送热液。惩罚他，在惩罚他！……

　　或者是一场自我惩罚，被钉成耶稣受难似的姿势，他也承受得心甘情愿。 

　　万物皆有裂痕，那却是光亮照到他的地方。

　　被痛和兴奋感搅合得泪流满面，意识恍惚。在欲望的惊涛骇浪中无法自拔，在痛到死去活来的一刻，灵魂升天……

　　他一次又一次被撞得扑倒在床上，喘息，再被他男人一条结实的臂膀捞起来，让他跪好，再奋力操弄。

　　他们换着一个又一个姿势，乐此不疲，就是要让这短暂的一夜欢愉，走遍失落的五年，把从前一切最美好的回忆，都找回来。

　　像最后的孤注一掷，爱到忘乎所以，无论明早开门走出这条走廊面对的将是什么样儿的一群妖魔厉鬼、经历怎样的一场血雨腥风……裴逸低声叫着要射出来，却被男人一把捏住要害。

　　章绍池唇上俱是汗水：“喜欢吗？想我吗？”

　　裴逸迷恋地点头。

　　抵死缠绵夹杂着一遍遍的确认：“有多么想我？像这样，五年，有多想我？！”

　　“哥……啊！……啊！”

　　裴逸双肘撑在床上，在灯下汗水淋漓，失魂落魄。

　　“哥哥我爱你……”

　　疯狂的吻和冲撞落在他身上，他叫出声，一股洪流澎湃而出，将他们吞没了。

　　这一夜必定终身难忘，他们需要这样的疯狂和彼此用肉／体相爱，来品尝生活的热烈蓬勃、热血的放浪／形骸，确认大敌当前的一刻，彼此的忠贞。

　　章总在床上把他的爱人干了三趟。

　　裴逸看起来已经非常疲倦，遍身都是牙齿宠幸出的红痕。章绍池把人横抱进浴室。

　　温水落在皮肤上，裴逸皱眉想躲，踩了一地水就想跑出去。

　　章总拦腰抱住：“光着屁／股，跑什么。”

　　裴逸往后仰在男人肩上，水花不断打湿他面部。静静贴着，就想这样死去吧，凤凰涅槃在火中重生……

　　在浴室花洒的小毛毛雨下面，没有浪漫多久呢，“哥，别闹了，唔……”

　　遍身水光、身强力壮的两个男人，身体纠缠着步出浴室，赤脚踩着一路水渍，这样疯狂的经历也让章绍池几年内都会不断地回味。

　　外人眼里风流俊俏又嚣张凌厉的裴先生，从来没有这样的乖顺，被他固定在身前，一步，一步，听凭他在耳边的吩咐，很吃力地爬到床上，被他从身后再次骑上去。

　　大猫在野外丛林间交配，据说要做上三天三夜不停歇，昏天黑地。

　　此时床上这一对爱得死去活来的发情的公兽，也差不多了。 

　　心甘情愿地由着爱侣予取予求，索取这一整夜，章绍池感动地抚摸裴逸的脸、嘴唇，还有漂亮的眼皮。他随即发狠，突然将床上的人勒起来。

　　他着实费了点力气才浑身湿滑的人拖回床头，耳边低语，要求爱人面墙而跪，跪得直直的。

　　男人一身褐色肌肤染着潮气，诱人的荷尔蒙扑入鼻息。裴逸懵懵懂懂地跪起来，意识已经不太清楚，身后人好像是用膝盖分开他双腿，强迫他从后面张开，人鱼线的轮廓裹住他……

　　插入得太深让裴逸终于哽咽着喊出声，从堵塞的胸腔里发泄出来，急风骤雨式的冲撞攻击他的身体，男人健美的大腿拍打着他的臀。

　　他想要挣脱，想要并拢，并不上，两股完全被打开、撕裂。

　　他的爱人仿佛下一秒就要撞进来，合二为一。“这样你就跑不了了，你就再也不会跑了，你还跑吗？……还跑吗？”

　　裴逸摇头，拼命摇头。

　　他们十指相扣，汗水和身躯合在对方身上。章绍池就这样毫不留情，将裴逸双手禁锢在墙上，大力挞伐，很久，很久，弄到裴逸哭着射了出来，艹到两人都精疲力尽……

　　裴逸大叫着泪流满面，终于服软求饶。

　　这晚饶了他吧，不然真的要涅槃了。

　　骨头快散架了，魂被艹到升天。

　　“五年，你欠老子五年。”章绍池沙哑带火的声音终于说出委屈，“我把这五年拿回来，让你记住这顿艹，让你再也不敢了。”

　　“不敢了，哥哥，我们不会再分开。”

　　他们的情感世界也曾有微小的罅隙，却是为了重归旧好时，弥合的美妙。


End file.
